Another Lifetime
by Gina Ayn
Summary: Some believe in reincarnation. C.C., basing on her experiences, knows this is true. But what will happen in her next life? Will she find him once again? And if it does happen, will she lose him once more?
1. Prologue

**Finally, I was able to publish it. I've had this idea for almost a year now, and I said I'll publish it when it is finish, so I'm sure I won't have a problem with my time schedule. This is my very first story to be published, so please be kind to me!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Code geass, of course…**

**

* * *

  
**

Prologue

Nunally's POV

"Living in a world that you made for me is really nice, onii-san," I said, staring at the sky. Beside me Suzaku-kun sat, staring at the sky too. Today is a sunny day, and the sky looked so beautiful, being a forget-me-not blue, and having white fluffs of clouds passing by. A nice day to visit my brother.

It has been five years ever since. Five years of happiness always coupled with the pain of thinking he isn't with us anymore. Even though I've already gotten over it, there are still times I really feel so sad and lonely, and nobody can console me, not even Suzaku-kun.

It also has been five years since everyone get on with their different life paths. From what they've been telling me from letters or visits, they're all happy, which makes me happy too. We're all enjoying the world he created for us.

And it has been five years since I haven't seen her. She had been there during my brother's burial, but after that, I never saw her long light-green hair again. She never called nor sent letters, and I think she wants us to forget her. Maybe she felt that it's her fault why I don't have my brother beside me now. Maybe she thinks if she didn't give that Geass to him, his life wouldn't be like that. But all I can do is guess.

I closed my eyes, and tried to picture her with onii-san. She usually annoys my brother, but somehow, I don't think the personality she showed to us isn't true at all. I think it's only to onii-san she sometimes showed her true self. But nobody can blame her; she has been through lots of hardships. It's natural for her to do that. But I'm really wondering, who is the true C.C?

Suddenly, I heard Suzaku-kun gasp. I immediately opened my eyes, and there, standing before me, is C.C. herself. She's in a white dress that is up to her knees, white sandals with straps that crisscrossed around her legs, and a hat with white flowers. She walked past me and laid the white flowers she brought on onii-san's grave. Then she turned around and walked past me again, going away.

"Wait!" I desperately called out to her. She stopped, and turned to look at me again. I can see she really doesn't want to talk to me. But she walked towards us. Suzaku-kun muttered about "going to walk around", and left, giving me time to talk to her alone.

"Sit beside me," I said kindly, smiling. She replied in an emotionless voice, "Yes," paused, and then continued, "your highness." I was struck by her reply, never thought too much about it. She sat down beside me.

"How are you?" I asked her.

"Fine," she said.

Silence ensued. I don't know how to ask her the questions in my mind. She, meanwhile, looked like there's something in her mind. Then she spoke.

"I suppose you're wondering where I am, and why I don't contact you."

"Yeah," I replied. I think she's helping me get out all these questions in my head.

"I'm trying to get away from you as much as possible. Has that ever crossed your mind?"

"It did, but I didn't want to believe."

Silence again. Why is she acting like this? Like she's done a really bad thing to me.

"Nunally, do you hate me for giving your brother his Geass? For shaping his destiny like that? For helping him?" she suddenly asked. Now I see what she's thinking. She really thought I hate her because of all these. But I don't.

"Have you ever tried asking onii-san about that? How he felt when you gave him that Geass, and for shaping his destiny like that? For helping him in all his plans?" I asked back. I want to get honest with her. But before I answer her, I want to know what my brother has said about that.

"He said he was grateful, but, Nunally, he's not you. I'm the reason why he died. Had I not given that Geass to him, he would still be here, beside you! Nunally, I meant to use him! I-"

"You meant, but you did not. There's a difference. And, to be honest with you, I don't hate you. I'm grateful to you. You made my brother happy. That's the only thing I'm going to say about that."

She looked surprised, and was about to argue, but didn't when she saw my determined face. I firmly looked at her eyes. She's a different person now. Not the one we all used to know, but a different person. She showed that she has feelings, human feelings. I am quite surprised to see this.

"Well then," she said, and then stared at the sky. "Nice day, isn't it? The sky is so beautiful. But not the most beautiful I've seen in my whole life."

I then remembered that she is immortal, from what Suzaku-kun told me. Then an idea struck me. "C.C?" I said, "Is there really such a thing as reincarnation?"

Her lips formed a graceful smile, and she answered, "Yes, there is. I've seen many people before that had been reincarnated. Are you thinking Lelouch will be too, if there's such a thing?" I nodded, and turned my head towards the sky. Then I questioned her again. "Would you like to see him again if he's reincarnated?"

Her eyes became sad, and so did her voice. "I would like to," she said, "but when I'm already human again." I felt sorry for her, but I don't think just being immortal makes one inhuman. I told her that. She just laughed sadly at my words.

"I am not a human, Nunally. There's nothing I can do. The only way for me to be a human is to die, and for me to die is to pass on this immortality."

"You can give it to me," I suddenly said. C.C shook her head. "No, Lelouch wouldn't like that," she countered. "Yeah," I said, "He wouldn't like it. But what about give it to one of my descendants?" I suggested. She looked at me real hard, then, with a shrug, replied, "If it's okay with you, and with that person."

"Its okay with me," I said. I would really like her to be human again, and anyways, my descendant can pass the immortality to others so he/she can die, right?

She stood up, and turned to me. "I need to go now. Maybe I'll visit you again. It's really nice talking with you, Nunally." I smiled, and nodded. But then, a thought entered my mind, a question that I've always been thinking of. so i grabbed her hand, and said, "Wait. Just one more thing. what do you feel for my brother?"

After saying the question did I realize that it is quite awkward. But from what she answered, I think she didn't really mind it at all.

"I love him."

* * *

**There. Please review!^-^**


	2. Chapter 1:Death

Here it is, the next chapter. This is actually just a fill in chapter, I was actually thinking if I should write this or not. but in the end, I realized it introduces important characters and events. If ever you won't like this chap...fine. It's your opinion.

Anyways, thanks to Tsuki-hana-sekai and the sixth turk for the reviews! and those who made this story a favorite, thanks!

Disclaimer: Code Geass isn't mine...

* * *

Chapter one-death

Elise's POV

"Here we are!" Frederick said. He got out of the car, and opened my door. I got out into the sad place. When people saw me, they moved to make a path for me. I immediately went to my grandmother's side. My heart felt so heavy when I saw tears slowly running down her cheeks.

"Grandma, please don't cry. She died happily," I said, trying to comfort her. But I myself am crying. Frederick pulled out a white handkerchief, and handed it out to me. I took it with a smile to him, a very sad smile. But I didn't want to wipe the tears.

After all, I've spent my life until two days ago with her. She taught me everything I knew. And she's always been a good friend, not only to me, but to my parents, and grandma. She has been with us ever since she met the 99th emperor, and became a friend of grandma after he died.

I looked up in the sky. Despite the sad event taking place, the sky remained the perfect summer sky, a blue forget-me-not. Yet the birds are singing a sad song, and I can't help but let more tears fall. I tried to picture her dying happily. But I can't. I can't even think how she died. And I wasn't even able to say a proper goodbye.

"My dear Elise," my dad said, "Do you know why she's being buried here?"

Of course I know. Before she died, she told me all her secrets. The reason why she's being buried here, aside from being a friend of the royal family of the Britannian empire, is because she was very close to the 99th emperor, and have loved him so much.

"Dad, I…would like to walk around for a while," I spoke with great difficulty. I motioned for Frederick to come with me. We walked away from the crowd. Then I stopped behind a tall oak tree, and fell on my knees.

More tears came; I couldn't keep them inside now. My mentor and friend is gone, I'll never see her again, and now I feel the weight of the immortality. I will see all my loved ones die, leaving me here all alone. I then felt very lonely.

Frederick knelt beside me, and asked, "Why are you crying so much? I thought you knew she died happily." I tried to reply, but it was waste. All the words I said became an incomprehensible sound. I sobbed more, and he just knelt there, comforting me. When I quieted down a little, I replied to him.

"I'm crying…because…I felt very lonely…when I thought of being immortal, and seeing my family and friends die while I'm here, alive, and forever looking young."

"Is that so? Then why do you think she introduced me to you?" Frederick said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. I'm surprised. Then I thought: why did she really introduce Frederick to me? There's no reason why, except…

"You're immortal too?" I asked innocently. I looked straight at his face. He laughed sadly. "Oh yeah, I am. I've been given the code a few years after she was given hers. When we met, we immediately became acquainted. But she never became a friend, as we're always traveling to different places. But we always see each other frequently, every one or two years. The world is so small to travel if you have forever with you."

I stared at him. Then suddenly, I blurted out, "Will you be with me forever?" He looked at the sky, and replied, "If you want me to." Then he placed his arm around me, and drew me closer. I looked at the sky with him, tears falling from my eyes, but not because of sadness that she left me, but because of happiness that she left a friend for me.

After a while, he said that everyone's going now. I told him to tell them we'll stay for a while. When I heard everybody's gone, I slowly rose from where I'm sitting. Frederick helped me, since I've sat for quite some time, and my legs hurt from too much sitting. We slowly walked towards the grave.

I stopped in front of two graves. On my left, there's an old grave, in which the name Lelouch vi Britannia is engraved. On my right, there's the new one. It bears the name C.C.

The birds continue to sing, but their song is different now. It is a song of a happy farewell.

* * *

Being the granddaughter of the Empress Nunally, and the daughter of the current emperor, I am seen as a very high person. But I wondered, will this stay even when all of them are dead? Even when I'm the only one living here? I voiced it out to Frederick, but he just told me to not think about it yet. So here am I, keeping the secret from my family, except Grandma.

But gradually, everybody noticed it. All of them are growing old, while I stayed looking like an eighteen year old girl, which is my age when she passed on the immortality. But even though I know everybody noticed it already, nobody even asked. I pondered about this.

A year after her death, the royal family, and the whole of the empire, celebrated the wedding of my oldest brother, Francis. It wasn't an arranged marriage: my father said that nobody in the family will be forced to marry somebody they don't love unless the empire is suffering greatly. When I heard him say this, I got another mission for me to do forever: to keep the empire from falling.

A half year after their wedding, my family got the courage to ask me now how I maintain looking eighteen. I was about to answer, but Grandma held her hand, indicating to let her speak first. I closed my mouth, and kept quiet, letting her explain.

"It is my fault," she said, "she became like that because she is now to live forever. She is now an immortal." Mouths dropped, and I felt afraid: what if they won't take me anymore? My heart fluttered, and I couldn't look at anybody. I stared on my plate.

"I say it is my fault because I told C.C to pass on her immorality to her. I was the one who chose her, as she is the First Princess. The reason why I ordered C.C. to do it is because I pity her for having lived too much. And another thing, I would like somebody to guide the future generations of our family, and the only one who could do that must live forever."

She stopped. I looked at my father. His face is unreadable. Silence ensued. Nobody spoke, nor tried to. My heart started beating faster. I don't know what he'll say. After a few more minutes, he spoke. "But what about Elise? She'll live alone, not dying, seeing all of her loved ones, including us, die. Wouldn't it be too much pain for her?"

This time I'm the one who spoke. "C.C left me a companion. Frederick himself is an immortal." This time everybody looked at me. Their eyes reflected an eighteen year old princess, her face pale, but her eyes determined. I held my chin high, and said, "I have accepted the fact that I will be alone even before she gave me my Geass." Then I stopped. Do they know what a Geass is?

"Go on, tell us your thoughts. We know what a Geass is. It was explained to us by C.C herself, and she is the one who started the Geass organization which every Geass user is a member. I thought you knew that," Dad said. I took a deep breath, and spoke again.

"Our contract was that I'll accept the immortality, and that I'll be the one to replace her as the head of the Geass organization. At that time Grandma has already told me her reasons, and I understood. A princess must ensure that her empire is safe and peaceful, and to maintain that, she must make sure the government is intact and working. I am the First Princess, and I have accepted that role ever since I learned about it."

Again, everyone was dumbfounded, but I don't get why. Is there something that I said wrong?

Francis, who's sitting directly in front of me, started clapping. I am surprised. Why is he clapping? Slowly, everybody in the table started clapping too. I looked at all of them, puzzled. At last, Mother explained. "My dear child, " she said, her eyes brimming with happiness and pride, "You've said it very like how a princess should say it."

This is not how I expected things to turn out this way; but I am so happy that they supported me. I will treasure this memory forever, and I'll surely think of this moment whenever I might feel down. We continued eating; now talking about a different topic.

After dinner Grandma motioned me to go outside to the gardens with her. I followed her, and when we reached the fountain in the middle of the garden, she told me to face her. I did what I was told, and I knelt before her. I don't know why she told me to come with her, but in any case, she didn't call me for nothing. She touched my face lightly.

"My dearest one, do you know you look like me when I was young?" she asked.

I know; everybody: my nurse, my maid, my parents, my mentors, and most of all, C.C, has told me this. I nodded once, and stared back at her. Why is she telling me this?

"Are you wondering why I'm telling you this?" she said. For a moment I thought she has a Geass, for she is correct, but then, I reminded myself, she asked, not declared. I nodded again, and smiled. She took my right hand in her other hand, and pressed lightly.

"But your eyes, when they look sharp, are very much like my brother's. And you both have the same shade of color," she said. My eyes widened. Nobody has ever told me this before, maybe because I rarely look sharply. She smiled more, and she added, "Oh, nobody has told you that, I know. But that is because you are such a kind child, and never looks sharply. But when you did look sharply during dinner; while saying all those words about your role; you reminded me of him. And maybe C.C has seen this too."

I just stared at her. She stared back at me. Somehow, I wanted to really know everything about him. About Lelouch. So I sat beside Grandma, and told her, "Will you tell me all about him? Ever since I was told little about him. I would like to know him more."

And so she told me. And that night, I learned so many things.

* * *

After five years, Grandma followed C.C. During her funeral, the sun is shining brightly. After all, she lived a full almost happy life. I can't say it's really happy; after all, her early years are tainted with violence. I cried, yes, but not because she's gone. She won't be gone in my heart. And anyways, I know she'll be reborn again. So what's the use feeling sad when you know the one you love will come back to you? Yes, I may miss her, and I know I will. But I will wait patiently.

Media is there, of course, Grandma was an empress. As all of us came back to the palace, I'm the only one who stopped crying. I went to my room as soon as we arrived at the palace. The whole thing is sad, yes, but I know my family is happy for Grandma too. At last, she'll be with her mother and brother again. I sighed as I remember her last memory with me.

"_My dear, will you cry if I die?"_

"_Of course, Grandma. But not too long, and I won't be crying because I'm sad, I'll be crying because you're happy."_

"_Is that so? Well…do you believe in being reborn?"_

"_I'll find you again, Grandma, however long it will take."_

"_Will you look for them too?"_

"_I'll surely look for them. That's one of the reasons I need to live."_

"_Ok then. Rest now."_

The next morning she's dead. She died in her sleep, and when she was found that morning, she has a smile on her face. Immediately, the royal family made arrangements for the funeral. As they grieved, I spent my time outside the palace, going to the grave of my old mentor. Always during my visit, I always whisper along the wind: "you're all up there now. I'll wait for you to come back." And Frederick is always with me. He'll forever be beside me.

As I undressed, a thought occurred to me. Exactly how am I going to live in the palace without being noticed as an immortal? But I shook the thought of; I'll think of it later. Right now I'll think of nothing. Except happiness.

And forever immortality.

* * *

Elise isn't really the first name i thought of, but it sure is the last. To you who will wait for the next chapter, I'm really sorry, but you'll need to wait for a long time. Classes are starting in my country this june, and if I won't study hard, it will be a goodbye laptop...

Please review!!!!


	3. Chapter 2:Resemblance

**Disclaimer:do I still need to? fine...I don't own Code geass...**

**at last! now we'll meet our two protagonists...do I still need to tell you who are they?**

* * *

Chapter 2-Resemblance

Lillian's POV

Waiting here in this stifling room is a torture, but I endured quietly, knowing that today is important. Beside me my mistress, Ms. Elise, is silently reading the book written by Suzaku Kururugi. I glanced around the room. Then I sighed. Apparently my mistress had noticed, as she turned around and look at me.

"There's nothing wrong, I'm not bored," I said for the fifth time. But she knows me too well. After all, ever since she saw me as a child wandering around the streets, dressed in rags, she took care of me. I know there's a reason behind it, why she took me in, but she still cared for me as if I'm her own daughter. It's just recent when I knew the reason behind this.

That day is clear, and we were in her study. We were quietly working, as always but when I turned around and saw her reflection on the mirror on the wall, I couldn't stop myself from breaking the silence. Words burst out of my mouth.

"Why is it that you still look exactly like the time you saw me? It has been ten years ever since. _Nobody_ wouldn't be able to keep themselves as young as they were before, even after ten years, you know." I said. She looked up from what she's doing, and smiled. "Do you really want to know the truth? Everything I've kept hidden from you?" she asked calmly.

When she said _"Everything I've kept from you", _I froze. Suddenly I was afraid. Does this mean she's doing something bad? Like sucking other people's lives to keep young? And does this mean she kept me for a reason? Not for pure pity?

"I see you're afraid. But don't worry; I'm not doing anything bad. Everything I'm going to tell you is for a better cause," she said soothingly. My fear vanished the moment she said this. After all, I trust her so much to ever doubt her for too long. Then I said, "Please tell me everything."

That's when she told me that she, and her husband Frederick, are immortals. Then she explained to me the nature of the geass. And the real reason why she kept me. "It's not purely out of pity why I took you in, Lillian. I'm very sorry for keeping it from you, but… another reason why I took you in is because I need someone who could help me in my mission."

"Mission?" I asked. She nodded. Then she explained some more. After talking, she looked straight into my eyes, as if checking if I believe her. But she doesn't need to do such. I would believe anything she will tell me, even though it may be bad. That's a problem I have. I trust her so much.

"But how exactly am I going to help you?" then that's when she gave me my geass. I can see other people's past, not only their memories, but also who their predecessors are, what happened to them, and not only that; I could see their past _lives._

And now, waiting here, in this stifling room, I wonder if we'll be able to accomplish one of our goals. for today, we're about to see if Lelouch vi Britannia, 99th emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, is reborn again, in the body of the first prince of the current royal family, who, coincidentally, it seems, is also named Lelouch. The thought made me laugh. What if he really is the 99th emperor? How fitting his name will be, then.

As my mind wandered, I heard my beloved mistress gasp. I quickly turned to her, and saw her staring at the door. I followed her stare, and found myself looking at a girl probably ten years old, with dark green hair. Her back faced us, as she is looking up at the portrait of Lelouch.

"Lillian," Ms. Elise suddenly said, "use your geass on her. Stop when you already saw me in her past life, if she really is who I think." I immediately followed. I called the little girl's attention, so as she will face me and I can look directly in her eyes. When she turned around I immediately got to work.

Memories of her life now flashed past against me. It's like watching a movie, the only difference is it's in backward. I saw that she's an orphaned child, and those who took her mistreated her except the father of the family. Then I went beyond that. I saw who her predecessors are, and their hard lives as slaves. But I still went beyond that. After a moment I got what I want. A memory of her past life. Probably the last, too.

"_Ready, Elise?" _a woman asked. She looks exactly like the girl, except her hair is a lighter green. I looked around, and saw Ms. Elise, looking exactly like she is today. She nodded, and right after I stopped using my geass. Immediately my mind is back to the stifling room. She glanced at me, and I nodded. She understood my gesture quickly.

"Dear child, what are you doing here? It looks like you're lost," Ms. Elise said, smiling warmly at the little girl. The girl smiled timidly at her. I smiled at her too, knowing that she is one of those people my mistress is looking for all of her lifetime.

Suddenly we heard a woman shout, "What are you doing there, stupid girl?" the little girl turned around, and the timid expression she had on her face vanished, replaced by fear. A woman entered the room, followed by another little girl. She grabbed the hair of the girl. "What do you think you're doing, huh, filthy girl? You know what, Camille, I'm really starting to wonder how much garbage your parents are, seeing what you are right now. We shouldn't really have adopted you."

The green-haired girl had tears on her eyes, but she didn't dare say anything. She endured the pain quietly. Anger flared inside of me. This girl is also like me, orphaned and adopted. But unlike me, those who adopted her treat her like trash.

Meanwhile, Ms. Elise stood up and made our presence known to the woman. The woman let go of the little girl, who we now know as Camille. Then the woman and the other little girl bowed to her.

Of course, I should've thought about it. My beloved mistress is the most powerful adviser of the emperor, and whoever she met wherever must pay respect to her. She looked imperiously at the woman, and said, in a very commanding voice I rarely heard her use, "State your name, woman. You're right now in a room nobody enters except those given permission."

The woman didn't look up; she kept her head bowed. She said in a trembling voice, " I'm the wife of the adviser Lord Henri. My name is Victoria." Then she glanced at her. I too, looked at her, and I was dumbstruck. She looked so…so superior I almost bowed to her too. but I kept myself under control, and looked back at the unexpected guests.

"Lord Henri, huh? Judging from his personality, I wouldn't even think that his wife is… quite cruel," she said, still in the arrogant voice. I suppressed a laugh. My mistress is kind, and she rarely talks about other people in bad terms. But I guess she really wants to embarrass this woman.

"Go now. I'll talk to your husband later at our meeting. Maybe he could change your cruel ways. And don't try hurting the child anymore. What a coward you are, hurting a child, somebody who couldn't even try to hurt you," Ms. Elise said in a dismissive voice. The woman and the little girl with her went out of the room, followed shortly by Camille. But before she left the room, she flashed a very grateful smile to us. I smiled back to her.

"Poor little girl. I'll do everything to take her away from that woman," I said. Ms. Elise laughed, and I couldn't stop myself from giving her a questioning look. "Oh, well, I'm already planning to do the same. Anyways, tell me what you saw."

"Well, I saw her being mistreated by that woman Victoria, but her husband, Lord Henri, likes her very much, and treats her like his own daughter. No wonder that woman treats her harshly. and I also saw her past life. The very last memory she had, actually. With you." I said. She just nodded to my words.

"What are you exactly planning, anyway?" I asked. I want to know how she'll be able to take the girl away. she smiled, and replied, "Well, I'm going to ask her foster father if I can take her under my wing. You know, teach her. In that way, she'll be forced to live here in the palace, like you. And that gives me more opportunity to do my mission."

Then we fell into silence again. I stared at the blue sky outside the windows. The birds chirped happily. Going back to boredom, I decided to walk around the room. as I neared the door, I stopped. Then I immediately bowed down, paying my respect.

For at the doorway stood the empress herself, and the first prince.

Perhaps she sensed somebody has arrived, so Ms. Elise called out to me, "Who's there, Lillian?" I turned to look at her, and answered back, "The Empress Elizabeth and the First Prince Lelouch, mistress." She smiled widely, and commanded, "Let them in, then."

I let them in, and had them seated at the most beautiful and comfortable divan we have in the room. Ms. Elise offered them tea, on which the graceful Empress declined. I watched every move of the young prince, who looked exactly like Lelouch vi Britannia, except that he has a dark brown hair. He looked around the room, a thing never holding his interest for more than a few seconds, except for one thing. I looked around to see what it is.

I tried my best to stop gasping aloud, and for once I am successful. He stared at the portrait of the 99th emperor, most likely himself during his past life. I want to confirm this as soon as I can, and I can't wait for my mistress' order. I found a way myself.

"Looks like the young prince is bored with a room like this," I said with a graceful smile. He swiftly looked at me, and at the moment of eye contact I let out my Geass. Right after I'm transported to the world of memories.

I was surprised at what I saw. He's not a spoiled prince; he's actually living an almost normal life. But I didn't dwell in it. I need to go back, much farther. I pushed through a few more seconds before I reached my destination. Here is what I need.

I knew the scene immediately even if I've never been there myself. I've seen it in many pictures, anyway. But I was very dumbstruck. Lelouch vi Britannia is so…wow. Even though that will be the moment he'll die, he still looks as if nothing will happen to him. in my amazement, I lost my control, and so I came back to the room right after. But I don't care, I've seen enough.

"It may be that you've heard so many times before, your highness, but the young prince looks exactly like the 99th emperor of Britannia. Except for the hair," I said, in my most graceful and polite voice. The Empress just smiled, but Ms. Elise let out a charming laugh. It wasn't an offending laugh; it was plainly out of pure amusement.

"Oh, look at the time. I'm really sorry, my dear Elise, but we need to go. we still need to go somewhere," the Empress said. She stood up, and the young prince followed her. We stood up too, and I let my mistress speak. "it's okay, we already bothered you just for these few minutes," she said. Then I led the royalties to the door.

When I got back, Ms. Elise is also back to reading the book. She didn't look up at me, continued reading. I sat in front of her. Silence ensued, and I just got along with it, reading a book too, as always. Then there was a sudden movement, and I looked up. Ms. Elise wasn't in front of me anymore, she's already in front of the portrait of Lelouch vi Britannia.

"he's the one," she said, never even looking back at me. Though it is a statement, not a question, I felt compelled to confirm what she already knows. I stood up, and walked towards her. "Yes, he is. At last, we've found them. _You _have found them," I said, looking at the big portrait too.

I don't know how long we didn't speak, but for me it felt like a long time. I shattered the silence when I remembered that my mistress still has a meeting with the emperor. I reminded her about it, and she left me immediately alone in the room. I suddenly felt tired. But I still stared at the mask of Zero, and a thought dominated my mind: will he be able to remember a least one thing about his past life?

* * *

Elise's POV

I felt like I was floating, as the euphoria of having found them is still with me. But I still know I am walking, walking towards the hall where we usually held our meeting. I was the late one, and I know that as soon as I saw the closed doors. The emperor won't be pleased…if it was another person who's late. The royal family can't bear a grudge at me, at which I do not know the real reason behind it. but I let it go, I don't really care, anyway.

I entered the extravagant room in a style, despite being late. When you're late and you know it, well, at least enter with a style. A crazy thing I've learned a few decades ago. As I entered, every man and woman looked around to see who's late. Oh, come to think of it, I'm the only one who has the guts to be late, so they already know who's late. But they still looked.

I smiled, and immediately took my designated seat. Then I turned to face the emperor, who is at my left. "My dear emperor, I'm really sorry for being late. I just didn't notice the time when I was working," I said, my voice polite. He just nodded, and we continued the meeting.

For most part of the meeting, we all talked about how the country is doing, on which I see no point at listening; I know too well that Britannia is doing good. Then we all talked about the relationships of the country to the other countries. Ah, no, _they _talked about it, I merely listened, if you can call it listening. This lasted for more than two hours.

At last, the moment I was waiting for came. When everyone quieted down, I immediately talked. "I'm so happy that you've granted my request to see the prince this afternoon, Your Highness," I said. Everyone looked at me. The emperor just replied, "Oh, you're welcome, my dear madam." But I'm not yet finished.

"But there's another wish I would like to be granted, but it is not only you, Your Highness, who may grant it," I said, then continued, "What I mean is, I would like to be the personal tutor of the First Prince, and that may only happen if the whole council will not object."

Everyone is quiet. I took a deep breath without allowing anyone to see it, and repeated, "If the whole council allows it." the other council members glanced at each other, eyes wide open, as if surprised. I didn't move, nor say anything anymore. There's no point talking, it's just time to wait for their decision.

It seemed forever before somebody spoke, but according to my watch it was just a minute. Lord Henri was the one who broke the silence, and every pair of eyes is on him. he smiled at me, and said, "We were actually planning to ask you about that tonight, madam. We thought it will be best if you'll be the mentor of the heir to the throne."

I smiled widely, and asked, "So I got it?" they all nodded as response, and I felt so happy now. I felt pity for Frederick; later he'll be bombarded by me, having been so happy. then I remembered something. And so I addressed the emperor again.

"Your highness, there's one more thing," I said, trying to make my voice really convincing. "Will you allow it if I'll take in another student, and she'll be studying with the Prince? You see, I think it will be nice if the prince will have a companion in studying."

I already expected the emperor's response, but still, somehow, I was surprised. "Of course," he told me, and asked, "Who is it that you wish to take in?" I smiled, and looked straight at Lord Henri's eyes. Then I replied with conviction, "Lord Henri's foster daughter, Camille. I talked to her this afternoon, prior to my meeting with the prince, and found her definitely intelligent. But still, the father's decision first. Because I would like the child to live here in the palace."

He looked shocked, but he was able to talk. "So you mean she'll not go _home_?" I laughed, and replied to him, "No, of course. She may go home whenever she wants to. But, seeing her being treated like that by your wife, I'd guess it will be better if she'll stay here while studying." Seeing my point, he quickly gave his decision, which is, gratefully, a yes. Triumphant, I said, "I would like to start tomorrow." And with that finally settled, the meeting was finished, and we all got back to our homes.

I really pity Frederick now; he'll have to put up with a very ecstatic me for tonight.

* * *

**Sorry if it's kinda rushed. The idea just kept flowing from my mind, and I kept typing, so...Anyways, really sorry for not updating soon enough; you see, our teachers consider the net as a way of learning, not of entertainment. and if only physics and math is as easy as counting 1 2 3, I wouldn't have a hard time updating!**

**oh, one more thing. Lillian's Geass is to see a person's past, and while doing so , it stops the sense of time of the person, and those around them who can see it. that's why the empress didn't notice.  
**

**Next chapter will take, I think, longer for me to update. so I'm already saying sorry in advance.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
**


	4. Chapter 3:Dreams

**ok....THANKS for those who understand my reason for being late in posting...oh well, even though i didn't post the third chapter, I posted some other fanfics, all Code Geass, though two of them are a Kallen-Lelouch and Shirley-Lelouch. that's just because I wanna see if I can make one. anyways, I still failed most of my physics tests, but so far, i still don't have my grade. So i'm gonna much as I can before i get banned from my laptop...**

* * *

Chapter 3-Dreams

Lelouch's POV

"Stop it, you two!" Elise shouted to us. I looked at the person beside me, through slit eyes. She, too, looked at me, but with angry eyes. Meanwhile, I know Elise is looking at both of us, looking through exasperated eyes. Oh, nice one. I'm talking about eyes.

This is a usual scene, and that's what makes Elise's eyes look more exasperated. It started almost six years ago, when we started being under the same tutor, Camille, foster daughter of the Lord Henri, and I, First Prince of the Britannian Empire, has been bickering ever since. I don't know why, but I always pity her for being adopted and mistreated by most of her foster family, but during our first days, she showed loathing whenever I talk to her about it. Irritated by this, I started teasing her, and she tease me back. She teases me about my being an arrogant prince, which I know I'm not. And Elise never has been able to stop us.

Today, it was she who started it. I was quietly thinking about our new topic, when she suddenly murmured to me, when Elise's back was on us, "hey, Mister Arrogant, why aren't you bragging today? You're too quiet."

I looked at her with narrowed eyes, and replied, "I was just thinking how to say to your foster father what a waste it is that he adopted you." My words immediately narrowed her eyes too, and we started a glaring game, which always stops whenever we know Elise's looking. And we also have the teasing game, which are teases murmured to one another scathingly. This made Elise much more exasperated, for though she does not see the glare, she quite hears the murmurs. And so, when she's had enough for the day, she turned around and tried to stop us.

"I said stop it!" she said, clearly so annoyed. This is the first time she used that tone to us, so I am surprised. Camille looked surprised too, as her eyes widened, and she looked quickly at her. I followed her, and felt my eyes widen in shock.

Elise, for the first time, too, looked at us with angry eyes. She never looked at us angrily, just exasperatedly. Instinctively, I said to her, "I'm sorry for making you angry." That was the first thing that entered my mind, as I was trained ever since a child to say sorry if someone gets angry at you, even if it's not your fault. I do that, except to Camille.

Meanwhile, Camille stood, up, and walked over towards Elise. I was surprised by her action too, since there's no reason for her to do such. Then she stooped over whatever was on the table in front of our tutor. Confused, and at the same time curious, I walked over towards them. That's when I saw what they're looking at.

"What's that?" I asked. There, on top of the table, are pieces of torn paper. There are writings on these papers. Looks like a letter to me. My two companions didn't answer me; they merely mulled over the pieces.

"I think this goes here," Camille said after a moment of silence. She picked up one piece, and placed it beneath another piece. That's when I understood what's happening: Elise isn't really angry at us bickering again, she's angry because our fight is disturbing her concentration, for she's trying to rearrange the papers in its order. I looked at the papers again, and read the pieces which are already arranged. Then I picked one piece, and said to both of them, "I think this is the one after."

We worked on the papers until we got it arranged. Then Elise read the letter.

"_Nunally,_

_How are you? It's been a while. How's Zero? I hope he's alright. From what I'm hearing, Britannia's going well. All of you are well. And I can see that the whole world is peaceful right now. Exactly what he would like, right?_

_I wrote because I have thought over what you've proposed to me the last time we met. I think I'd take the offer, though I don't know if he'll like it. I mean, he wouldn't like one of his relatives to have a Geass. You know how much pain his Geass has given him, and all of us._

_If only I could talk to him right now and ask him about it, and he'll answer me, I'll do it. But he's not here anymore. And the more I think about talking to him, I feel more pain. This thing is puzzling me; why can't I forget him? After all, he's dead a long time ago._

_Writing the words 'dead', 'he', and 'long', in a sentence is so much for me. Tears fill my eyes. Why, Nunally? Whenever I think about you, tears also come. Right now I'm thinking: is this part of my life the worst? Being lonely?_

_And that made me write to you. I think I can't bear the loneliness anymore; I'll go and work for you. At least, in that way, I'll be close to you, and to him. I just hope my saying yes to your offer isn't too late._

_When I come back, I'm going to give you a painting of a landscape. You'll like it, but I won't tell you why. I want it to be a surprise._

_I love you, like I do for him._

_C.C."_

Then she went on with another letter.

"_C.C,_

_I'm so glad when you wrote. I miss you so much! Sometimes I wake up and think I'm not the empress, just the little weak girl at Ashford Academy, who has her brother beside her. But all of these are plain fantasy. I can't return back time, and I must move on. Even though it's still painful._

_I'm happy you're accepting my offer. It means so much for me! I'm right now fixing the necessary things for you. When do you think will you come again? I would like you to see personally the arrangements I'm making. Suzaku-kun thinks it is best for you to come back here again, too._

_When you come back, we can help each other go through this loneliness we're both feeling. I know it won't be easy, but at least there's someone we can lean to, right? I hope we share the same perceptive._

_I hope I'll see you soon!_

_Love,_

_Nunally_

"C.C.?" I said, looking at the paper. Somehow the name is familiar to me. I tried to search my memory when I could've heard it. For a while I can't think of any. Then it hit me. I first heard it in a conversation between Lillian and Elise. I was there, in the room, while they talked about the Empress Nunally, when they mentioned the name. I told it to my companions, and waited for their reaction.

"She's connected to your great-grandmother?" Camille asked. Elise nodded, and explained. "C.C. is a close friend of Empress Nunally, and possibly a lover of the 99th emperor. Few are known about her. She's in the Black Knights, though has no official position. It was said that she is the only one who knows all of his plans, and that she gave Emperor Lelouch something that helped him accomplish all of his goals."

"Lillian mentioned that C.C. is the mentor of the First Princess Elise. Is that right?" I asked. She nodded. I looked at Camille, quite surprised about this discovery. She looked surprised too. Silence ensued, only Elise moving. Then she looked at us, and said, "What are you two doing? Idling? Come on, we still have lots to do."

Camille and I hurried to our seats. For another hour we studied about the history of Britannia. We're at the part before the ascension to the throne by Charles zi Britannia. Since I've studied all about it the night before, I didn't quite listen. Probably Camille isn't quite listening too, but she's still able to answer the questions correctly. After it we had a thirty minutes break.

Camille, clutching her ringing phone, went outside to answer it. I stayed inside the room, since I have something to tell to Elise, and it's only to her I can say it. I stared at the garden outside, watching Camille talk over the phone, probably to her father. When a minute of silence passed, I started to talk.

"Elise," I said, catching her attention. "There's something I want to talk about. It's weird, but please bear with me. Last night, I had a dream. A very weird dream."

"A dream, eh?" she said. I nodded, and said, "It's quite weird. In that dream, I was in the old palace, the palace where the 99th emperor lived. You know my best friend, right? Suzaku, that is. He's there with me too. But it's quite weird, because I'm holding Zero's mask, and wearing the emperor's clothes. Suzaku too was dressed like a knight. I was saying something, but I can't remember it now. Something about the Zero Requiem. I can't totally remember. And Camille is there too."

"Maybe it's just because you're missing Suzaku, and because Camille is always with you, that's why you dreamed about it. That's what I think. But I would like you to forget about it, Lelouch, because I don't want you to get distracted while studying. Teaching people who don't quite listen is difficult, so teaching distracted, not listening people is more difficult. Please understand," she said. I nodded, and kept quiet. Then her last words sank in.

"Wait, you know we don't quite listen to you?!?!"

Camille's POV

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG………….

My eyes opened slowly, still savoring the rest it had. My right hand groped at my bedside table, looking for the cell phone. I took it, sat up, and answered the call. A warm and cheerful voice greeted me.

"Good morning, dear!"

"Good morning, Father," was my nonchalant reply. I looked over at my clock, which says its quarter to seven. I then slipped off the bed, walked towards the window, and sat at the sill. The sun has just come up, and its cool warmth entered my room, heating me up just right. As I talked to my dad, I watched the birds happily flying around the place. It is such a beautiful morning.

After fifteen minutes of talking to my father, I prepared for the day. After taking a bath, I walked to the table in my suite where my breakfast had been served by a maid. As I ate, I opened a notebook of mine. It is the one that holds my dreams. I rarely dream, but when I do, they usually are vivid and weird. To be able to understand its meaning, I write it down. Writing usually helps me, so I do it.

I didn't dream last night, though the other night, I did. I just wasn't able to sort the dream out because I was too tired yesterday. Now that I have time, I began comprehend the dream. I read what I wrote yesterday.

"_I was in a cave, with Lelouch and his best friend, Suzaku. Suzaku's sword is pointed towards Lelouch, while Lelouch didn't move at all. I just watched them. They were talking, but I couldn't remember it. Then the background changed, and we're inside the old palace. I was behind a door, while Lelouch and Suzaku are inside the hall. With them are people of noble line, and also those in the royal family, like Odysseus eu Britannia. Lelouch proclaimed himself as emperor, while Suzaku his Knight of Zero."_

The second part, wherein we were in the old palace, I could still explain as to why I dreamed of it. The other day, I read about the time of the ascension to the throne of the 99th emperor, and since he looks similar to Lelouch, it's possible I could have related him to the demon emperor. But the first part...

I flipped the notebook to another dream I had before. It is similar to the first of my recent dream. So, I'm now sure I had the dream before. And I wasn't able to extract an explanation for it. I dislike it, not being able to understand. So I just closed the notebook, placed it on top of the table, and walked out of the room. As I strode to our "classroom", I looked forward to another day of irritation, since it started that way.

Unluckily.

* * *

**How was it? i know it's rushed. AGAIN. oh and yeah, i was bored while doing this, so if you think it is boring, it's fine with me. and if you think Lelouch and C.C.(Camille) are kinda OOC, it's fine too. I'm actually having a hard time making it...**

**REVIEW!!!^-^  
**


	5. Chapter 4:Fight

**I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!at last!!!!!!!!!!sorry for the suuuuuuuuuuupeeeeeeeeeeer late update. since it's Christmas...i'm going to give you two (or three?) chapters!!! it's not that good, though. they're all kinda rushed and there are many grammar mistakes. it's because many people are using my laptop, and they don't even give time for me to use it... HAVE FUN!!!**

* * *

Chapter 4-Fight

Normal POV

The day started out fine, with the sun saying hello to everything its light touches. But as it wore on, menacing black clouds took over the sky, and blotted out the light of the poor sun. soon after, drops of water fell, pounding hard on every surface it lands on. It was cold and dark.

Inside the palace, a girl of sixteen walked along the corridors, angrily conversing with her companion, a boy of the same age. Both of their faces looked livid, and their tones are full of mad tones. The irritated conversation eventually led to a fight; it's impossible to take back anything that any of them says. Suddenly, the girl stopped talking, her eyes wide with anger and surprise, and then she slapped the boy. After, she ran away.

* * *

Camille's POV

I ran and ran and ran. I didn't mind the cold, hard rain, I just ran. That's the only thing my mind has right now: RUN. Run away from this place. Run and go to haven. Run. Run. Run. Run away from him. from the one who's making me sad. Go away. run. Run.

My body moved on its own accord. I didn't mind, I don't want to think anymore. Thinking doesn't help me in times like this. I don't know where I'm going now, I just went. When I grew tired, I stopped, but once I regained my strength, I started running again.

Fatigue is getting in on me, but I didn't stop. I felt that I'm near my destination. The rain still poured in buckets, and the place is blurry. I ran my way towards a place my unconscious self knows. Once that part of me knew it's already the right place, fatigue took over, and I fell.

As I lay on the wet ground, droplets of water pounding every part of my body, I faintly saw the outline of a thing in front of me. It is rectangular, and there is something engraved in it. as my eyes momentarily focused, I was able to see the engraving.

"_Lelouch vi Britannia, 99__th__ Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire"_

Then I passed out.

I was then transported to the world of dreams. in my dream I was talking to a person, who looks exactly like Lelouch, except for the hair. He shouted at me. "Wake up!" he said, "What are you doing here? wake up!"

My mind thought what he's asking is impossible, but I tried. I tried to open my heavy eyes, and saw the outline of somebody. He was saying something, but I can't hear anything. I just felt chilly, and at the same time, hot. The last thing I could remember before fainting again is the feeling of arms carrying me.

What a nice day.

* * *

Lelouch's POV

As Elise attended to Camille, I sat at the sofa, a towel wrapped around me, a mug of hot chocolate cradled by my hands. The chocolate warmed me up physically, but mentally and emotionally, it didn't. as I waited for Elise to come out of Camille's room, guilty thoughts swirled in my mind. had I not told her those words, she might have not ran away, get soaked in the rain, and now has a high fever. Guilt ate my insides, and I will never forgive myself if something worse happens.

There's another thing that's nagging me. when I was able to find Camille, I found her in front of the 99th emperor's grave. The reason why she went there, I don't know. But as I carried her back here to the palace, she was muttering words. They were inaudible, but somehow I think she thinks I'm somebody else.

My thoughts were cut off when Elise went out of the room. she walked towards me, and sat in front of me, her eyes and smile warm and caring and concerned. I couldn't look at her face a second longer, and so, I bowed my head.

"She's fine, though she'll need at least three days' rest. There's no need to tell me what happened, I can see it in your eyes. You two fought, right?" She said. I nodded my head, unable to speak. I find it easier to talk to Elise without looking at her, yet right now it's still hard to talk. thankfully, she immediately comprehends what happened.

"Really, you two… well, don't worry now, okay? this will work out fine. Time will be able to smoothen out this crease. Now get some dry, clean clothes, and change. Your body needs rest." With that, she went back to Camille's room, leaving me behind. Following her words, I walked out of the room, and went straight to my sanctuary.

Outside, the rain poured down.

* * *

**SORRY!!! it's short...i know. i was literally fuming when i realized it is short. but i can't do anything about it. **

**hey, please review...i really need them!!! i want to know what you think of the chapter...i know it's lousy, but still....  
**


	6. Chapter 5:Birthday

I don't own code geass...

* * *

Chapter 5-Birthday

Camille's POV

It's been three days since we had a fight. These three days were spent in my room, resting. I hate these three days. I was cut off from the normal, every move I made was monitored, and the only people I talked to were Father and Elise. And so, when I was already fine, I immediately went back to my usual life.

Which I almost regretted.

From the sketchy details Elise told me, when I started running outside, Lelouch followed me. but he wasn't able to go after me immediately, since the rain blurred his vision. When he found me, I was in front of the grave of the 99th emperor, with fever running high. He carried me back here in the palace, and asked Elise for help. She took over and took care of me for three days.

And so, I concluded from these, Lelouch is guilty. And it was confirmed the very day I went back to study. As I entered the room, Elise greeted me warmly. I greeted her back, but I also greeted Lelouch. His response was that of a detached greeting.

Throughout the lesson he didn't talk to me. but I felt his guilty glances. In an attempt to make him talk, I purposely dropped my pen near him. but it was for vain. He didn't even look at the pen, though its drop resounded across the room. after retrieving the pen, I didn't make another move.

Right after the lesson Lelouch walked out of the room. my gaze followed him, but my body didn't. Elise, watching him too, said, "Well, I'm not sure about this, but I think he feels guilty. What do you think, Camille?"

I nodded, but that's all the response I could give. I was already working a way how to make him realize it's not his fault. As I made several possible ways, and weighing their efficacy, Elise said something that made things for me easier.

"His birthday is near, remember? Its three days from now."

I really admire her. She really knows us.

"Lillian!" I called out. She looked back at me, and I ran towards her. She has this look of surprise, which is normal, since I don't usually talk to her. When I reached her, I said, "I need your help. Do you know a place which sells nice-smelling candles?"

She looked away, clearly thinking. After a minute she looked at me and said, "I know the perfect place. It's just in the city. If you want, I can escort you there. Why do you need candles, anyway? It's not yet Halloween, you know."

"It's not for Halloween. I just need candles. Are you free today?" I said. She shook her head and replied, "I have lots to do. If you want, I'll give the directions. It's easy to find it anyway."

After ten minutes, I'm out of the palace. I immediately hailed a taxi, and went to the store Lillian recommended to me. As I entered the shop, the fragrant smell of the candles engulfed me. I smiled, seeing that this is the place I really should buy what I need. I went to the counter, and asked the help of the clerk.

"Excuse me, can you help me look for the perfect candles?" I asked. The clerk nodded, and asked in return, "What is it that you need, lady?"

"I'll need candles with a soothing, relaxing smell that helps a person to calm down and think properly. I'll need at least a pack," I replied. The clerk smiled, and started looking for what I want. While waiting, I looked at the other candles available on the shelves. After ten minutes, the clerk tapped my shoulder, and presented a neatly prepared pack of candles.

The scent immediately washed over me, and I liked it. so I immediately bought it. after that, I decided to go to the bookstore, since I'm already in the city proper, and buy a book and another essential thing I need.

That night, as I tried to think how to prepare the candles, a knock echoed across my suite. I opened the door, and, lo and behold, there stood the two people I wouldn't like to talk to at this time. but still, manners first.

"Good evening, Your Majesties. What may I do for you?" I said, bowing, as in front of me stood the Second Prince Rolo, and Princess Nunally. They greeted me back, and asked me if they could borrow some of my time and talk to me. I agreed, and let them in my suite.

Rolo is two years younger than Lelouch, while Nunally is almost a year younger than him. albeit the year gap, the two of them look like twins. And they act like twins. Yet though they are Lelouch's siblings, I rarely see nor talk to them. they have a different teacher, and they study at a different room. and that's why I am surprised why they are here.

When we were seated, I asked them what is the reason that made them come to me. Rolo was the one who answered me. "Well, these past few days, we've noticed that onii-san is acting weird. Well, it started the next day after you got sick. Do you know any reason why as he is acting as is?"

I kept silent, while questions run through my mind. should I tell them that we fought? That their eldest brother's feeling guilty for what happened? That I don't know how to make up with him? that I'm the one at fault? I don't know how to answer, so I kept silent.

"Please," the gentle word of Nunally broke through my thoughts. I smiled, as I arrived to the best answer I could give to them. "I can't really answer. But if you'll let me, I think I can fix this. I've already worked out a way to bring him back to normal, as I also am worried about him."

They looked at me, seeking if I'm telling the truth. Then finally, they said, "We'll leave it up to you, then. We hope you'll be able to do it."

With that, they were assured that Lelouch will come back to himself.

Lelouch's POV

As usual, the same birthday for me. a private lunch with my family, then a birthday party in the evening, where people attended. The traditional five gifts and five dances are to be done _again_. Though I don't mind, since I'm already used to it.

But something is nagging my mind, and my conscience. As I looked around the hall, I still haven't seen that distinct green hair. I was about to go Suzaku, when a hand grabbed my arm. I gasped.

"Camille!"

She smiled at me, then whispered, "I need to talk to you. But not here. after around five minutes, follow me to the garden. By the rose bushes. Make sure nobody sees." Then she walked away.

I waited for three minutes only, since I don't want her to wait for so long. Then, making sure no one can see me, I slipped to the gardens. I walked towards the part where the rose bushes are, and saw Camille staring at the midnight blue sky, splattered with yellow stars.

"Why were you late?" I asked. She turned around, and smiled at me. she cocked her head to the right, then replied, "I'm not late. I just avoided your eyes. And that's why you didn't see me."

I was about to ask again, when she held her finger against my mouth. "Let me talk for a while," she said. So I kept quiet, waiting for her to start explaining. She sat on a bench, and, with her eyes on the sky, she started.

"Ever since I got sick, Nunally and Rolo noticed that you're acting weird. Elise also noticed it, and so did I, when I was able to get back to studying. There's no use denying it, Lelouch; I've known you for quite long. You are guilty of my being sick."

"but there's no reason why to feel guilty, Lelouch. I'm at fault. Had I not started teasing you, it won't lead to a fight. So, I hope you'll stop feeling that way."

She paused. I took the chance, and talked.

"it is my fault, Camille. I know you quite well too. so I know what words can hurt you. And I should have controlled myself. It's really my fault."

She looked at me, and I think she was about to retort, but thought better of it. she then stood up, and presented a gift wrapped box. "My gift," she said, "for you. I want you to open it now, as usual, so I can explain why I gave you this."

I smiled, as my past birthday memories flashed before my eyes. Every birthday I had, she gave me gifts, and I opened it in front of her, as she explains why she gave it to me. usually, the gifts aren't those very extravagant; they are very simple, and those I really would use. Now, she's giving another gift, most likely simple too.

I unwrapped the present, and a pack of scented candles were revealed to me. I looked back at her, confused, and her smile became wider. She explained. "These candles will calm you and clear your mind whenever you need to. So, if you really are so angry at me, just light one candle, and it'll help you."

I grinned at her.

"Hey," she said, "Isn't it that you still haven't made the fifth dance? Why are you still not picking one of those rich, beautiful girls and dance with her?"

Her question irritated me, for a reason unknown. I looked at her, with an irritated look in my face. she looked back with an innocent look in her face. for a moment a feeling dominated my mind and heart, a feeling I don't know. Then I decided what to do.

I grabbed her hand, and replied, "well then, I'm picking. be my partner. As usual."

She laughed, and repeated what I said.

"As usual."

"Stop it, you two!" Elise said. I laughed, and so did Camille. It's a nice, sunny day, and we needed to cool down for a bit. So we cut classes, and here we are, at the garden, playing with water. Elise, finding out what happened, followed us and now is also wet when she tried to stop the two of us.

"Really, stop it! Camille, last week you had a fever, do you want to get sick again?"

Camille seemed to don't hear her. She continued throwing teases to me, and I retorted back. Elise, giving up, took the hose from my hands, then started hitting us. "You won't really stop, huh? Then take this!"

That day, we laughed our hearts out.

* * *

**It's kinda...cheesy. I've introduced some new customs the royal family has. if one thing's not clear, just give a review about it...**

**there's a new idea forming in my mind right now, and i might make it into a story. Still code geass, anyways.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! i really need them...**


End file.
